Amicalement, mon poing dans ta gueule!
by FLaMoore
Summary: Harry est malade, d'amour oui mais aussi d'une tumeur. De plus rien ne va dans sa vie personnelle. Des amis abonnés aux absents. Un amant volatile. Rien ne le retient et pourtant tout est lier a un secret qu'il aurait préféré trouver bien plutôt! Maintenant, c'est trop tard... pas vrai? DMHP (dans ce sens), Mpreg. Réécrit d'une fic abandonnée. Attion pas de Beta! [DMRW] débt seulmt
1. Prologue

**Amicalement, mon poing dans ta gueule !**

blablabla : texte normal

«_blablabla_» : dialogue

_blablabla _: pensées

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_L'amour donne des ailes aux victimes aveuglés par la prétendue bonté du sentiment._

_o.O.o_

Aveugles, les amoureux le sont, mais cela n'est pas forcement une mauvaise chose dans un couple.

Cependant comme le mot « **couple** » le décrit, l'amour se ressent à deux. Néanmoins, lorsque l'on n'est à ressentir se sentiment si prenant qu'à sens unique. Être aveugle par l'amour prend un sens bien poignant.

Lui, Harry, Le jeune homme de 21 ans, assit en ce moment dans son bureau d'avocat, éprouvait ce même genre d'amour depuis toujours pour cette même personne.

Cette chose qui nous pousse a culpabilisé alors que l'on n'est aucunement fautif. Ce même sentiment qui nous saisie parce que l'on n'a pas pardonné.

_Mais pourquoi pardonner lorsque l'on sait que notre amour, notre moitié récidivera?_

Harry souffle un air désespérant. Il est fébrile depuis quelque temps, et ne se sent plus apte à supporter cette relation ambiguë.

_Ni ensembles, Ni séparés…_

Jamais complètement acquis, pas plus délaissé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et à cause de cela sa vie sociale et professionnelle s'en ressentait.

Rien n'allait, pas même sa santé physique. Depuis 10h du matin, une nouvelle s'abattait sur lui comme se serait abattue la pluie en plein mois de Juillet. Une surprise bien empoisonnée…

Une tumeur.

«_Une petite rassurez-vous_» m'a dit la charmante doc. Lovegood. Rien que son nom vous donne envie de la croire sur parole.

«_Ne vous en faites pas, je suivrais votre cas de très près. Désormais, vous viendrez me voir chaque semaine pour un check-up sur l'état d'évolution de la bête.» _continue-t-elle d'une voix fantomale comme si elle parlait a un petit garçon_._

Rien de bien grave alors….

«_Je vous conseille de le partager avec vos proche… vous savez, tout le monde a besoin de soutient.» _me dit elle en m'empoignant la main et se voulant rassurante et compréhensive avec son sourire énigmatique et ses yeux brillants…

_Oui, surement… mais sans moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'infliger plus de problèmes à mes seuls amis. Hermione enceinte depuis 2 semaines. Ron, un éternel maladroit… Draco, le bel amant. Un amant pas plus. Bien moins… _

C'est avec ce genre de pensés qu'Harry finit par signer ce qu'il pense être son dernier contrat de justice pour la journée. Il venait de perdre le procès d'un riche client jugé dans une sale histoire de pollution des eaux publique.

« _Ce soir, c'est Draco qui me fera ma fête… j'ai encore fait n'importe quoi !_» balbutie-t-il avant de prendre le chemin du bureau de Ron.

Ron, 21 ans, notaire dans notre charmante société 'Malfoy 'nd Corp.' Une preuve qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimer le plus stupide 'extérieurement' des amis. Harry avait pourtant bien plus de chance et de potentiel pour accéder a ce poste, mais Draco lui avait explicitement révéler que quelque chose lui manquais… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Voyons voir..._._

_« Tu n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour ce poste Harry »_

_« Et je pourrais savoir ce qu'est cette chose qui me manque Draco ? »_

_« Potter, tu as beau être mon amant, cela ne te donne pas le droit d'exiger quoique ce soit ! Si ma réponse ne te plait pas, tu connais la porte._ »

Et il partait pour ne plus revenir jusqu'à hier soir. Saoul. Comme a chaque fois.

Ils avaient fait l'amour… sauvagement. Harry avait crié son nom, et lui a bredouillé celui d'une autre… une femme. Une habitude maintenant, ne vous en faites pas...

_Elle est nouvelle celle-là_. _Il ne m'avait encore jamais mépris avec cette personne. Astoria._

Leur première fois avait été accompagné du nom de Seamus. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, Harry l'avait pousser et s'était enfuit dans la salle pendant des heures. 21h pour tout avouer. il s'était demander ce qui n'allait pas chez son amant pour appeler le nom d'un autre. le pire était de voir a quel Draco était rester de marbre face a sa réaction même s'il avait été en faute. comme s'il s'en fichait éperdument!

La seconde était Daphné. Une collègue stagiaire a ce moment la. Elle avait été l'amie d'Harry pour le temps de quelques mois. Il ne s'en est toujours pas remit.

La troisième, Pansy. Une ancienne cliente a Harry. Elle avait poursuivit son mari pour adultère, et a demander le divorce en gardant toutes les parts de leur société et tout les bien personnels. Un coup de Maître. Apres que le procès eu été gagné, elle avait fini aux bras de Draco.

Celle-ci était leur quatrième fois. Oui c'est cela en 2 ans, 4 fois… Cela pousse Harry a croire que l'anomalie venait de lui... Que peut être... il avait ou portait quelque chose de dégoûtant. son physique? son caractère? qu'est ce que cela pourrait il être?

Harry attend toujours son tour…il espérait encore qu'un jour il entende son nom de la bouche de Draco. Mais peine perdue, ça n'est pas pour cette année.

Il s'était finalement relever et partit vers le salon ou il était resté jusqu'au petit matin. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelles.

Après avoir monté deux étages vers le haut, il arrive enfin au bureau le plus proche du directeur. Sur un rectangle métallique accrocher à la porte était écrit 'Mr. Weasley Ron. Notaire.'

_Toc! Toc ! Toc!_

« _Ron ? C'est moi Harry ! Est-ce que t'es-la ? _»

Personne ne réponds, alors Harry essaye de manière automatique, d'ouvrir la porte. ça ne s'ouvre pas. Il se décide d'attendre quelques minutes espérant une tardive venue de la part de son ami, qui comme d'habitude lui ouvrira son bureau et enfin lui permettra de faire son boulot pour cette fin de semaine.

Durant l'attente, il se remémora la dernière nouvelle avouée par Hermione à son bureau une heure avant.

Flash Back :

Il n'est pas prévu que tout le monde prennent un petit remontant chez Ron aujourd'hui mais Hermione venait seulement de le prévenir de la soirée déjà décidée depuis une semaine.

Évidement, il a fallut qu'il soit le dernier prévenu, même Draco ne m'avait rien dit.

Harry regarde Hermione septique en évitant de montrer sa rancœur face à leur "oubli". Les mains moites et le cœur serré car ce n'est pas première fois que ce ''oubli'' se répète.

Qu'elle et Ron le voit encore comme un ami lui parait improbable puisqu'ils ne se voient plus qu'entre les murs des tribunaux ou de la compagnie.

Harry souffle pour dénouée sa respiration devenue irrégulière face a ses penses puis se remet à écouter son monologue

«_ Ne me dis pas que Ron à oublier de te le dire!_ » feignant être choquée.

_Comment peut-on l'être après tant d'oubli de la part de ce très cher Ron ?_

« _Oh je suis désolé Harry je ne le savais pas qu'il avait oublié, en même temps on ne se parle plus depuis que je l'ai surpris avec... avec des préservatifs dans les poches de son pantalon... alors qu'on en utilise pas entre nous..._ » Qu'elle balbutie comme si elle n'arrivait pas a se l'avouer elle même, puis elle part totalement absorbée par ses pensés sans même laisser le temps a Harry de compatir ou même d'y réfléchir correctement.

Sa phrase lui est quand même restée encrer dans la tête pour le temps de quelques minutes.

_Ron trompé Hermione? Impossible! Je serais bien plus apte a croire le contraire...c'est Hermione la plus indépendante dans son couple, aussi bien sentimentalement que professionnellement comme c'est le cas pour Draco._

Draco...une certaine partie de son corps finit par papillonner a force d'employer son nom, de penser à lui. Les faits d'hier soir tournaient encore dans sa tête comme une litanie... Son corps sur le sien, ce moment ne faisant d'eux qu'une seule et même entité pour le furtif moment qu'il lui a été permit avant la libération.

_Mais ce nom… cette personne, qui finalement s'était immiscer entre nous durant un moment aussi intime… _

Cette pensée finit par refroidir Harry pour de bon. Il avait l'impression que depuis leur première fois et occasionnellement sa toute première fois, quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose entre eux s'est comme détaché... comme si faire l'amour ne les avaient pas relié comme cela devait être le cas entre chaque couple en général, mais bien le contraire.

Ils n'avaient pas de baisers entre eux, pas de sortis, pas d'engueulades, pas de réconciliation sous le lit comme tant de personne le dévoile si fièrement a leur proches amis. Non rien, le néant.

D'un souffle, il boit mon café désormais froid. Ses pensés ne doivent surtout pas divaguer sur des choses aussi dépressives car il venait à peine de démasquer quelques heures plutôt une petite tumeur au cerveau. Ses migraines devenaient bien trop chatouilleuses mais rien de bien grave, le médecin avait affirmé qu'une nouvelle méthode au laser pouvait supprimer la tumeur sans avoir recoure a une quelconque chirurgie tant qu'il faisait tout pour éviter d'aggraver la taille de la tumeur.

Il se lève et pars voir vers les dossiers d'archives du notaire du cabinet, essayant a tout prix de me rappeler le nom de famille de mon dernier client. Il se rendant directement au seul bureau deux fois plus grand que le sien, sans évidement compter celui d'Hermione et Draco qui ensemble sont les vices président et président de la société.

Fin Flash Back

Ayant assez d'attendre que Ron vienne a son bureau d'il ne sait ou, il s'arpette a partir lorsqu'il entend enfin des bruits étouffés de pas précipités, des boucles de ceintures tonner, et des fenêtres s'ouvrir claquant sur le mur de béton mesurant la force du geste puis tout d'un coup les rideaux intérieurs du bureau finissent par se lever sur mon meilleur ami encore rouge jusqu'au coup.

Surpris de trouver Harry encore derrière la porte après tant de temps d'attente, Il finit par lui sourire en prenant une expression désolé. Harry rougi en voyant que quelqu'un était cachée derrière le fauteuil du bureau. il essaye de chasser au plus vite les possibles raisons pour lesquelles son chenapan d'ami n'avait pas ouvert dix minutes avant, mais rien n'y fait, ses rougissement ne prennent que plus d'ampleur !

_En tout cas leur réconciliation a été plus rapide que l'éclair! _

Il ouvre la porte en se tournant indélicatement vers son bureau comme pour s'assurer que quelque chose est bien caché. Je souri face a sa peur d'être démasquer avec qui je supposais naturellement être Hermione, puisque ses deux la étaient ensemble depuis la fête de notre promotion il ya déjà quatre ans.

« _Tu peux sortir tu sais, je ne le dirais a personne que vous faites des cessions de rattrapage dans les locaux, hihihi pas même a Draco_ » dis Harry en riant doucement dans une tentative fort fructueuse d'augmenter les pigmentations du rougissement de Ron... Il fallait bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul embarrassé de cette situation !

«_ Jeuh euh il n'y a personne ici Harry..._ » Répond Ron complètement stoïque tout d'un coup.

Il hausse simplement les sourcils, lui faisant bien comprendre que malgré son peu d'expérience, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

« _Ah bon? Bien tant pis..._ » Il répond tout en me dirigeant vers le casier portant la lettre "A" dessus. Il ouvre rapidement le casier en question... L'odeur du sex et des parfums artificiels a toujours eu don de le dégoûter lorsque trop d'odeur se mêlait dans une même pièce et que cela ne venait pas de lui.

_C'est juste écœurant et maladroit de se retrouver au milieu de ces odeurs lorsqu'elles viennent d'un autre couple. _

Harry accélère le mouvement en se traitant maintenant d'imbécile pour les avoir déranger dans leur moment intime, bien que il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir...

« _Alors, pour la soirée de ce soir, tu comptais me le dire ou est ce qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne devais pas venir? _» se rappelant que Ron devait maintenant être prévenu qu'il le savait... a voir sa tête prendre la même couleur que du linge blanc, il se dit que non, ils n'ont pas dus avoir le temps de s'en parler entre deux galipettes... Le grincement du fauteuil me fait tourner la tête en sa direction, mais la seule chose qu'Harry remarque est l'épaule d'une veste noire...

Bizarre. Il se rappel avoir vu Hermione en tailleur rouge et veste crème tout a l'heure... un moment de doute vient le percuter en transposant les révélations d'Hermione.

Il commence doucement à rejoindre le bureau en espérant reconnaître Hermione, mais Ron le retient fortement par le bras. Harry se retourne vers lui et pose la première question logique qui lui vient en tête.

« _Ron, avec quelle veste est tu es sortit de chez toi aujourd'hui?_ » sentant que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire...

« _Euh j'avais ma veste en cuir comme d'hab!_ » répond il pas sur de comprendre la raison de cette question.

Harry se rappel parfaitement de la dite veste en cuir. C'est bien un cuir noir aux reflets marron usé qui habille la veste en question. Il y'a même de grosse dents en guise de fermeture et tout plein de marques tribales et autres joyeusetés du même genre.

La veste sur le fauteuil avait très peu de ressemblance avec la veste de Ron mais encore une fois, il n'a vu que l'épaule, donc rien de bien suffisant pour porter un quelconque jugement...

Il se retourne une nouvelle fois vers le fauteuil en se disant que cela devait être sa veste et qu'Hermione l'avait porté pour cacher sa… possible nudité !

_Mais alors ou sont ses propres habits? _

La tête d'Harry commence à faire mal devant tant de suspicion. Il secoue la tête et se résigne à les laisser après lui avoir montrer les papiers empruntés, puis dans un dernier signe de main, il quitte sans plus attendre le bureau de son ami.

Avant de reprendre l'escalier et s'isoler dans son bureau, Harry passe voir Draco, mais après mille et un appels, toc toc, et manipulations sur la pauvre poignée, il fini par se faire une raison.

_Il doit être en réunion, même son assistante n'est pas a son poste..._

Harry reprend son chemin initial.

Arrivé devant son ordinateur, il prépare sa prochaine entrevue avec les deux héritiers Diggory, leur envoi un mail pour confirmer leur rendez vous de lundi et éteint définitivement l'ordinateur.

_Vivement le weekend, je vais peut être enfin voir Draco, enfin...s'il n'a rien prévu de son coter... _

Car bien qu'Harry comprend que le travail de son amant est bien plus quantitatif que le sien, il ne trouve pas vraiment cela sain dans un couple de se voir qu'une a deux fois par semaine...

Le voila dans l'ascenseur du parking, ou il prendra enfin sa voiture pour se diriger vers la nouvelle résidence d'Hermione et Ron qui ont surement quitté la compagnie une demie heure avant...

Harry consent à rappeler Draco pour le prévenir qu'il ne l'attendra pas et qu'il le trouvera chez Hermione directement, mais rien à faire, la boite vocale est bien la seule personne dont il reconnait la voix...

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se détermine a prendre la route vers ses amis et ne pas tout annuler pour aller se cacher dessous les draps réconfortants dans chambre de Draco.

* * *

2 heures avants :

Non loin de la maison d'Hermione et Ron, dans une luxueuse voiture noire, une décision des plus importante se tramait…

« _Est-ce que tu es prêt? » _demanda d'une voix éteinte le conducteur de la berline_._

_«Non… je ne peux pas… » _dit un autre, angoissé par ce qu'il savait allait arriver

_«Mais si tu peux ! Tu sais qu'il le faut sinon on risque de le perdre ! C'est pour son bien !» _essaya de réconforter l'autre homme, prenant ainsi le deuxième entre ses bras.

_«Alors pourquoi me demander de lui briser le cœur ! Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime plus que tout…» _répondit le jeune home en espérant qu'il changerait d'avis et le laisserai cacher la vérité a son ami un peu plus longtemps.

_«Je sais mais je ne veux pas continuer cette mascarade. Je veux vivre pleinement mon couple… est ce que tu comprends ? Je ne veux plus me cacher.»_ argumenta le conducteur en prenant les épaules plus fines de l'autre.

_«Je sais, mais…» _essaya encore le passager dans une tentation vaine de lui redonner esprit.

_«Il n'y a pas de mais, on doit le faire !.. Tu dois le faire !» _appuya le premier de manière décisive.

_«Je sais. Je vais le faire… Mais je te promets si ça tourne mal, je lui avouerais tout!» _supplia presque le passager regardant l'autre avec des yeux brillants. ___«Tu sais bien que s'il t'avait vu plutôt, il aurait surement fait une énorme bêtise. je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre._»

___«_D'accord, mais promet moi de faire ce que je te dis »

_«Je te le promet.»_

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Quelque explication sont de rigueur je crois. Alors je ne vous laisserais pas attendre plus longtemps !

Oui c'est une Réédition d'une fic que j'ai abandonnée. Je suis d'ailleurs vraiment désolé de l'avoir fais. Non pas une fois mais plusieurs fois.

La raison est que je n'avais pas du tout confiance en moi, ni pour la terminer, encore moins la publier ! Je suis de nature très stressée sur ce que les gens en général peuvent penser de mon écrit. Donc lorsque personne ne commentent ou lorsque les commentaires se résument a mes fautes d'orthographe (non pas que je n'aime pas être corrigé, mais j'aime bien avoir d'autre encouragements). Je craque et me dis que je ne suis pas faite pour ça.

En réalité j'ai déjà la suite de cette histoire mais j'ai toujours peur de l'envoyer avec beaucoup trop de fautes, ou que la trame n'est pas bonne ou encore que l'histoire soit trop brouillon. Surtout que j'ai beau chercher des betas beaucoup ne me répondent pas ou alors on déjà beaucoup de travail a faire.

Je m'excuse encore pour avoir fais l'inacceptable en supprimant et recommençant la fic. J'espère simplement que cette fois, ce début vous plaira !

Bonne soirée :)


	2. La vérité

**Amicalement, Mon poing dans ta gueule !**

**« blablabla » : dialogue**

_**Blablabla : penses pov**_

**Blablabla : narration.**

**Bonne lecture XD**

* * *

_**Il faut parfois savoir dire non même à l'amour.  
Ce que l'on sait impossible à atteindre, ne devrait pas être regardé.  
**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ron et Hermione avaient acheté une nouvelle maison pas très loin du manoir Malfoy, bien qu'au final, Harry ne crois pas les avoir vu plus qu'avant. Le comble, c'est que l'idée venait de Ron au grand damne d'Hermione qui aurait préférer vivre dans l'immeuble de la compagnie...

Harry se gare près de la porte d'entrer histoire d'éviter à avoir à marcher jusqu'au parking pour visiteurs, de la chance que l'agent le reconnait. Les lumières sont allumées et les rideaux tirés, quelque ombres flous traverse les salles a la vitesse de la lumière, cela doit être Hermione toujours aussi soucieuse de la perfection même lors d'un diner aussi intime... enfin, c'est ce qu'il crocroitas loin, près de ce qu'il suppose être la cuisine une ombre plus imposante y prenait place... personne n'aurais eu aucun mal a déduire qui cela pouvait être. Rien qu'à penser que le comportement de Ron n'avait pas changer pour un sou le fait pouffer. Il a toujours eu le chic, de laisser Hermione tout gérer a la maison, tant qu'il avait le droit a un plat en extra... mais ce qui le surprend le plus c'est que maintenant, il va même en salle de sport, et Harry devait l'admettre, il a changer au grand malheur d'Hermione qui elle n'est que plus nerveuse a l'idée du regard que porte la gente féminine a sur son homme. Sans s'y attendre, l'ombre imposante de Ron finit par se... diviser? Pour en créer une de plus. De la ou Harry est situé, tout le monde avait la même forme. On aurait dit que les deux ombres se fondaient entre elles pour mieux se séparer ensuite, comme le feraient des amants, des amoureux, ou encore du chocolat et de la fraise!... Mais alors, qui se trouve dans la pièce à coter?

Les tempes d'Harry lui refont un mal de chien, alors il souffle pour s'alléger de ses questions futiles puis enlève sa ceinture de sécurité. Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour enlever la clé de contact, ouvre la portière arrière, ainsi y prendre les petits fourrés qu'il avait pu dégoter en chemin. Il ferme la voiture et avance, souriant, vers la porte d'entrer. Toc toc!

Sa tête le lassine et commence à voir flou mais il se force à sourire car des pas précipités se faisaient entendre au seuil de la porte... C'est Hermione qui ouvre portant une chemise blanche, un jeans bordeaux, et de chaussons très peu conventionnels: des chaussons en forme de rats bleu électrique... ses fétiches !

"**Harry! On attendait plus que toi mon beau...**" lui dit-elle s'accrochant comme un moule a son bras droit encore en gélatine. Plus que moi? Sa phrase l'alarme quelque secondes, comme s'il savait quelque chose clochait, mais Harry néglige promptement son instinct et questionne simplement son homologue s'assurant simplement avoir bien entendu.

"**Euh je croyais que Draco était invité?**" se rappelant qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone, il devait surement tarder au travail. C'est avec surprise que le reste de leur conversation continue.

"**Draco est déjà la depuis...Mumm une bonne heure, il a tenu à raccompagner Ron après une réunion, sous prétexte qu'ils veulent se parler entre hommes. Peut être qu'ils nous préparent des surprises ! En tout cas, Ils étaient déjà a la maison lorsque je suis arrivé et...**" Le reste du dialogue était complètement flou, il n'arrivait plus a me concentrer tellement le comportement de Draco le mettait mal a l'aise.

_Pourquoi ne l'aurait il pas prévenu qu'il était déjà ici? Pourquoi n'avait il pas répondu a ses appels depuis ce matin s'il n'avait rien à faire de l'après midi? Qu'est ce qui lui prennait? _

**"Je vois...en tout cas merci de nous avoir invité, vous m'avez vraiment manqué!**" Harry dit histoire de se concentrer sur autre chose que le fait que Draco l'avait une fois de plus, tout bêtement laisser a l'écart... de sa vie.

Il entend Hermione glousser avant de le tirer vers les autres **"N'importe quoi, on s'est vu ce matin encore...**" un sourire lui échappe en pensant a ce a quoi il avait assisté dans le bureau de Ron.

"**Oui c'est vrai, a deux fois en vérité, même si tu ne voulais pas que je te vois dans le bureau de Ron... en tout cas j'envie vos engueulades, si vos réconciliations finissent toujours de la même manière, prévenez moi seulement la prochaine comme ca je n'aurais pas a vous déranger dans de pareil instants...**" sa remarque ne manque pas de crisper Hermione mais elle ne dit rien. Harry était tenter de la questionner sur ce soudain changement d'attitude, seulement, a la vue des yeux fixes et des joues rédies, il se contente de mettre cela sur le compte de l'embrassement.

Ils continuèrent doucement leur chemin vers la cuisine, le regard profondément enfuit dans leurs pensées respectives.

Ron et Draco ne les avait apparemment pas remarqué non plus alors Harry pris Hermione par les épaules, lui intimant de rester silencieuse. Elle hocha la tête et regarda les deux autres protagonistes adossés sur la table de la cuisine. Il était rare de les voir aussi proche et c'est pour cela qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les voir plus longtemps se taquiner avant d'annoncer leur arriver. Harry ferme l'instant d'après ses yeux sans s'en rendre compte puis se refocalise sur ses pensés.

Ron avait pris des centimètres depuis la fin de l'université, il est passé du mètre 76 au mètre 82. Un corps longiligne aux muscles présents mais pas très définis. C'était devenu un très bel homme, ses taches de rousseurs ne faisaient que l'embellir, s'éparpillant élégamment sur son visage totalement masculin. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser jusqu'aux épaules ou six petites tresses refermaient par de petits élastiques en forme de coquillages dorés y logeaient. Ses yeux auburn lui donnaient un air chaleureux comme l'était sa défunte mère Moly, morte de chagrin après avoir perdue son mari un mois avant sa propre mort. Un sourire ravageur sous ses lèvres charnues agrémentait le tout pour lui donner un charme indéniable. Néanmoins, son physique envié ne lui avait implacablement pas changé son caractère. C'était toujours le même glouton qui faisait passer son ventre avant tout et ne comprenait rien aux autres. Désormais, Il vivait avec a la plus intelligente femme sur terre.

Draco par contre n'avait plus rien à envier aux plus athlétiques des footballeurs professionnels. Il a était deux fois promu meilleur avocat de la ville, et le sex symbole de la tribune. Et oui il faut croire qu'à Londres rien n'était impossible. Un mètre 88 de hauteur pour 80 kilos de muscle excluant cette partie importante de son corps qui n'est faite que pour décupler votre plaisir jusqu'à la délivrance. Il arbore deux splendides jambes aux cuisses et mollets toniques, des fesses fermes et tentatrices, un bas ventre a en faire saliver plus d'un millier, un torse et un dos large et confortable, et ses bras si musclés qu'en une étreinte il n'a jamais réussi à ne pas l'étouffer... il ne fallait rien imaginez de trop ou de très peu. Ses mains souvent chaudes finissaient toujours par le faire chavirer, lui promettant mont et merveilles rien que par de doux attouchements. Beaucoup plus haut, un visage aristocrate se logeait au-dessus du corps parfait. Une mâchoire ferme et contracté lors de ses grandes réflexions, une bouche fine et légèrement rosée, un nez droit, des yeux gris orageux, et des cheveux lunaire et long mis-dos régulièrement retenu en catogan, juste un ton moins pale que sa peau pale.

_Beau parleur, calme, posé, ne parle qu'en cas de nécessité... oui vraiment qu'en cas de nécessite même avec moi d'ailleurs..._

Sa dernière pensée le renvoi directement au présent la ou mes deux amis me font face. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione l'agrippait si fort mais Harry ne supportait plus la douleur infligée à son bras. Il se retourne vers elle, qui absorbée par la vue des deux autres ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle pleurait. Sans comprendre, Harry suit le regard de son ami pour voir Ron et Draco cette fois ci très proche l'un de l'autre... trop proche pour des amis, trop proche pour de meilleur ami, trop proche même pour un frère, ils s'embrassaient comme si demain n'existait pas...

Son cœur chavire, balance, se retourne, se bat pour se sortir, et quand enfin ses frénétiques battements se remettent en place, c'est un cœur bien sombre et confus qui le remplace... L'instant d'après Harry entend le bruit sourd d'un corps mort tomber au sol, et le poids que mettait Hermione sur lui avait subitement disparut.

POV Harry :

**"Hermione!"** Je cri aussi fort que possible, pour masquer une autre sorte de cri bien plus profond.

_Laisse-moi m'évanouir avec toi..._

"**Hermione! Hermione s'il te plait réveille toi...**"j'entends sans vraiment voir les autres arriver, alors je cri plus fort, comme lorsqu'on crierait face a un monstre auquel on essaye d'échapper, comme si en criant j'allai peut être le faire fuir a son tour.

"**Hermione s'il te plait ne me laisse pas...**" je souffle cette fois ci en la secouant un peu plus fort. Son visage est blanc, son corps droit, ses yeux fermer. Elle aurait presque l'air de dormir sereinement si l'on ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Je sens quelqu'un m'attirer a lui, et la je me déchaine sur la personne, je frappe, griffe, crie, pleure, baffe, et mord jusqu'a ce que la personne me lâche. Le salaud ose encore me toucher après ce qu'il vient de faire, il ose poser ses mains sur mon corps maintenant que je ne le veux plus. Est ce un jeu pour lui de me faire mal? Il se relève et me laisse faire.

_A croire qu'il abandonne vite le bougre!_

Je me retourne vers Hermione toujours inconsciente maintenant dans les bras de Ron. Ron...il a encore le culot de la toucher lui aussi?, un peut comme l'autre d'ailleurs faut croire que je suis le seul à voir le mauvais coter dans tout ca.

"**Écartes toi d'elle!**" je demande d'une voix aussi froide que mes tremblements me le permettent.

**"Harry... je...je vais m'expliquer...**" je ne veux pas en écouter plus alors je le coupe et lui redemande de s'écarter d'elle mais le con s'énerve comme si c'était moi le conard dans l'histoire.

"**C'est ma petite amie bordel Harry, j'ai le droit delà tenir!**" sa phrase m'assène un coup direct au dos comme si le mensonge ne voulait plus finir.

Sa petite amie il dit? Après tant d'années le seul qualificatif qu'il lui trouve c'est petite amie? Même pas foutu de demander la main de sa petite amie en quatre années! Mais je me retiens de balancer des choses qui ne me regardent pas et je réponds effrontément!

"**Petite amie tu dis? Je ne crois pas que le même mot serait utilisé par Hermione après le fiasco auquel on a assisté... pas vrai chéri?**" je me retourne vers Draco cette fois ci, qui même dans une pareille situation il garde les épaules droites, fier comme le con qu'il est.

Je n'arrive même pas à croire que quelque minutes avant, je le complimentais sur son charisme comme le ferais un esclave devant son dieu. Son regard me fait presque perdre ma carapace dans laquelle j'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher mes pleurs.

Je renifle une dernière fois en espérant que mon visage est aussi clair que celui de... l'autre, Que je regagne ma dignité, ou plutôt les miettes qui me reste parce qu'on le sait tous que quelqu'un de cocu c'est bien la dernière personne à avoir une quelconque dignité ou fierté en lui.

Je me lève vers Ron puis je le pousse du reste des force qui me reste d'une main tandis que j'essaye de tenir le corps d'Hermione d'une autre. Elle devrait être réveillée depuis le temps. Je commence a paniquer, alors je la relève tant bien que mal en position "_princesse_" puis les membres toujours aussi engourdis, je reprend ma marche incertaine cette fois ci de la cuisine a la porte d'entrée.

_Décidément, Je n'avais besoin que de quelque pas pour que ma vie devienne un enfer._

Alors que j'ouvre la porte j'entends pour la première fois de la soirée la voix ennuyée du dis chéri, je suppose que ma question venait à peine de lui arriver au cerveau. Néanmoins, sa réponse me fait la même sensation qu'une douche froide.

"**Ne fais pas l'enfant, Harry…'' **envois Draco placidement, comme si tout ce grabuge n'avait aucune raison de prendre une telle ampleur.

« _**L'enfant ? Qui fait l'enfant ici ? **_» Harry marmonne tout en continuant son chemin vers la porte. Sa priorité était de ramener sa charge au plus vite vers l'hôpital le plus proche… Et quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

**« Tu le savais que cela n'aurait pas fonctionné entre nous, de toute façons tu aurais du t'en rendre compte depuis déjà des mois que je ne fait plus que te baiser, » ** c'était sec, froid, et vrai. Il voulait vomir. A cette simple pensée, il eu a haut le cœur mais se retient de justesse et accélérer son pas.

**« On ne partage rien et le seul moment où on le fait, je suis bourré. Et tu ose t'appeler un homme alors que je prononce le nom d'autres pendant le sex ! » **C'est réplique ne manque pas de figer Harry quelque instant. Ses pas s'arrêtent, son sang fuit son corps tellement il était sous le choc.

_Alors c'était vrai, je ne rêvais pas tout ces mois… comment et je fais pour supporter tout ca ? Suis-je a ce point désespérer que je le laisser me piétiner comme bon lui semble ? Est ce que je suis à ce point mordu de cet arrogant sans cœur ?_

**« Tu me fais pitié ! À croire que tu n'as aucune f...**" je ferme la porte derrière moi aussi vite que possible, pour qu'une autre barrière protège les restes de miettes de mon âme qui n'ont pas brulé durant son monologue.

Je cours plus que je ne marche pour partir loin de la dite porte, et faut l'avouer, le poids d'Hermione n'est pas un poids plume et cela commence à peser sur mes malheureux muscles. J'ouvre la portière arrière, et glisse le corps tout le long des sièges sans m'empêcher de constater qu'il pleut et qu'aucun des deux chiens ne s'est déranger pour venir à leur secours.

_Tant mieux, je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter leur regard en ce moment même. _

Je contourne la voiture, ouvre la porte du conducteur, puis quitte rapidement le trottoir en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Durant tout le voyage, je ne cessais de repenser à la scène qui s'était déroulée face a nous. Mon meilleur ami et Draco s'embrassaient comme le ferait un _couple_ d'amoureux, comme le ferait un _joyeux_ couple d'amoureux, comme le ferait un _satané_ joyeux couple d'amoureux _bordel_!

Je fini par klaxonner sans faire exprès à force de taper des poings sur le volant, je me retourne voir si Hermione s'est réveillée, mais rien n'y fait, son visage est juste encore plus blanc qu'avant, et je lui garantie une bonne bronchite d'ici la fin de soirée. Mes pensés rederivent vers la soirée, alors que ce que m'a dit Draco me revenait en tête.

_Depuis quand toute cette comédie se jouait sans qu'aucun de moi ou d'Hermione n'en sache quoi que ce soit ? _

Les révélations d'Hermione du bureau se liaient a cette pensé "_Lorsque je l'ai surpris avec des préservatifs alors qu'on en utilise pas..._"ou encore le comportement de Ron dans son bureau, le fait que je ne trouve pas Draco dans le sien, qu'ils partent ensemble de la compagnie.

_Alors ils n'avaient aucune honte de se jeter dessus dans la société? Aucune peur hein? Et dire que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'eux, dans cette odeur degueulasse! Le pire est j'étais content pour eux! Est ce que je suis a ce point aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu tout ca?_

Malgré moi je me dis qu'il fallait être drôlement observateur ou malade pour lier ces faits a un adultère, d'ailleurs, dans mon cas, on est simplement ensemble, sans papiers, ni officiellement ni officieusement, je crois bien que les seuls personne qui me savait avec Dr…ce con étaient Ro… l'autre con et Hermione.

FIN POV Harry.

Harry arrive enfin face aux portes d'urgence de l'hôpital, il sort de sa voiture non sans m'être retourné vers le corps de sa dernière amie, et commence à crier comme plus tôt dans la journée.

"**S'il vous plait!, y aurait quelqu'un pour m'aider? Mon amie est inconsciente depuis une heure déjà, elle ne se réveille plus, s'il vous plait! Y aurait-il quelqu'un...**" il continue à crier jusqu'a ce qu'un ambulancier lui demande de lui montrer le chemin vers la voiture. Il obtempère court droit devant. L'ambulancier ouvre les portes de derrière et se met au boulot. Harry suis attentivement chaque geste des ambulanciers puis se mit derrière le brancard jusqu'a son arrivé a destination.

Sa conscience ne tarde pas à lui rappeler que personne n'est la lorsqu'on a besoin d'eux.

"**Êtes-vous de la famille Mr...?**" Harry se retourne vivement vers le médecin.

_Oui je suis sa famille comme elle pour moi_

"**Non je suis un ami, mais elle n'a pas de famille alors juste prévenez moi de son état s'il vous plait**" il le regarde attentivement comme s'il voyait que quelque chose clochait chez Harry et qu'il avait tout autant besoin d'une auscultation.

"**Bien je vous pris de remplir ce formulaire, je reviens dans quelques instant vous faire part de sa santé, avant tout j'aurais besoin que vous répondiez aux questions de cette infirmière sur ce qui s'est passé avant qu'elle ne perde conscience...**"

Harry souffle et hoche la tête, il s'été tellement remémorer et remémorer La scène durant son chemin jusqu'ici qu'il pourrait réciter l'événement dans le moindre détail, seulement sa fierté l'empêcherait de révéler la véritable raison...

_Je ne m'imagine pas dire à la femme face a moi que je me suis fait_ "**Cocu**"..._ Ah misère_!

"**Comment monssieur? Elle s'est faite cocu? Je comprends alors elle a perdue connaissance après l'avoir sue...**" rajoute elle piteusement comme si elle compatissait et partageait sa douleur. Peut être que ce n'est si rare que ca les gens cocus dans cette planète. Il aurait du prendre quelque cours a ce sujet pour ne pas me faire avoir a son tour.

Harry souffle en voyant que la femme ne parlait que d'Hermione. "**Oui c'est cela.**"

"**Est ce que vous êtes son mari? Êtes vous le fautif?**" sa question le fait presque rire, mais il se retient en voyant le regard méprisant que jetait la femme envers lui tout d'un coup.

_Elle m'imagine surement le fauteur de trouble, et non le fauteur n'a pas eu assez de courage pour la ramener lui même, ou peut être qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer. _

Harry sent sa migraine revenir au galop alors il lui répond rapidement "**Mumm non ce n'est pas moi, je...je suis aussi une victime on va dire...**"

"**Une victime vous dites? Serait ce que votre femme a été prise en flagrant delis avec son homme?**" Harry ne se retient plus et pouffe essayant tant bien que mal de le cacher avec sa main et espérant que la femme ne prenne à mal. Il devrait la remercier d'être aussi drôle.

"**C'est bien cela...par contre je ne vois pas en quoi cela regarde le médecin...**" il lui dit en voyant que sa curiosité n'avait pas de limite, mais elle aura au moins eu l'amabilité de le faire rire de sa propre malchance...

"**Bien je vous demanderais de remplir les formulaires sur le groupe sanguin de la patiente, et ...**" Harry hoche la tête sans plus vraiment écouter. Il prit les formulaires, les remplit puis les envois à l'accueil.

Il ne patiente pas bien longtemps avant que le médecin ne vienne à son tour.

"**Votre amie a eu un simple choc respiratoire, ne vous en faites pas, le faite qu'elle ne sait pas réveiller après seulement quelque minutes est du a un autre choc qui a du survenir lorsqu'elle est tombé... elle devrait revenir la semaine prochaine pour quelque check up et voir si tout va bien pour le foetu...**"

Harry se lance vers la chambre octroyer a son amie rapidement soulagé en entendant que rien de bien dangereux ne la guette, occultant la dernière partit de la discussion.

"**Bien sur, mais ne la ménagez pas trop, le mieux serait que vous la verrez demain, puisque les événements passés sont lier a vous..**" rappel le doc plus fortement en espérant qu'Harry l'ait entendu.

Il doit le prendre pour un imbécile, mais comment laisser sa meilleure amie seule durant toute la nuit, alors que lui même ressent le besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un pour le consoler. Harry finit par ouvrir doucement la porte grinçante, mais finit par se hâter pour alléger les souffrances de ses oreilles. Il se dirige vers la chaise la plus proche du lit et attend.

Elle pleure, cette constatation finit par lui rappeler qu'en cet instant il devrait pleurer aussi, mais rien ne vient. Il a beau se remémorer ce qui était arriver un peu plus tôt, la seule chose qu'il ressens est une grande détresse, un vide, mais rien qui veuille sortir de ses yeux maussades, comme si ses propres larmes faisaient la grève.

Harry se lève et vient près d'elle en lui tenant la main. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. C'est a son tour de se remémorer ce mauvais moments, c'est a elle maintenant de lier nos conversations du matin a quoi on a participé ce soir, c'est a elle de devenir l'ombre d'elle même, avant que ses propres larmes ne lui disent stop.

* * *

TBC

Oullalalala je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. J'espère simplement que cela vous donne toujours envie de le lire.

J'ai fini la réécriture des chapitres de cette fiction. Maintenant je dois passer à l'étape écriture et je trouve cela bien plus simple que la réédition. Quelque fois relire sa propre histoire… fatigue et ne donne plus envie de la continuer.

ALORS je suis très contente de ne pas avoir à continuer cette réédition ! Pour tous ceux qui connaissent cette histoire et l'avaient déjà lu. Vous savez surement qu'avant la réédition il y avait 6 chapitres à cette fiction.

Je les ai perdues… Je n'arrive plus à mettre la main dessus. Mais je me rappel de la majorité de ce qui été écrit. Donc ne vous en faites pas. Je récrierais à peu près la même suite qu'avant.

Je dois aussi vous prévenir que durant la prochaine semaine, j'aurais tout plein de choses a préparer pour l'université, et donc je ne publierais surement rien (ni pour cette fic, ni pour les autres)

JE SUIS VRAIMENT, SUPERBEMENT, TRES, TRES, TRES, HYPER, MEGA CONTENTE DE VOIR AUTANT DE REVIEWS ! VRAIMENT !

Je suis vraiment surprise de voir autant de personne m'encourager a continuer une fic que je croyais être la seule a aimer et a m'acharner dessus en vain ! VOS commentaires, m'encourage et me carbure. VOS mots regorgent d'énergie qui sans vous rendre compte, me donne la force de continuer ! Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure auteur, mais Grace a vous je me sens comme tel et cela me donne envie de crier haut et fort : UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS. Car c'est vous qui faites que l'auteur a une place sur ce site !

Je dois aussi vous prévenir et par la même occasion remercier ma nouvelle beta d'avoir accepter de corriger ma fic. Je vous la présenterais en détail dans le prochain chapitre, qui aura surement besoin de son intelligence, sa patience, et son optimisme à toute épreuve !

Bonne Journee/ Soiree a tous ! je vous aime XD


End file.
